Un simple non me suffit
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Le seigneur du temps en mênent Rory et Amy à Londres pour aller manger... Ce qu'ils c'est pas ce que le docteur veut rencontrait quelqu'un la bas et Rory n'est pas dobe. C'est qui? Doctor/? et Doctor/rory. Venait voir...


Amy ouvre les portes du Tardis et elle a fait une grimace de désillusion absolue, alors que Rory posa sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de son épouse et il a légèrement arqué les sourcils :

- Londres ? - ils ont demandé ensemble comme une seule voix. Complètement déçu, de ne pas voir de paysage extraordinaire ou de temps complètement différent de leur.

- Oui. Le Docteur a simplement répondu, en apparaissant derrière eux, ils les poussent légèrement pour qu'ils sortent.

- Docteur. dit Rory mais il a ignoré et continue à parler.

- 2004, bien nous allons manger quelque chose de l'huiler comme des frites. C'est parfait. il dit avec une voix totalement joyeux et naturel, en sortant de l'intérieur du Tardis et en marchant avec insouciance, comme il le faisait toujours. Rory soupire intérieurement, il avait un sort de mauvais pressentiments mais il ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait le docteur son coeur battait encore plus vite. Il soupire en voyant le docteur marcher insouciant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il revient à lui et regarde autour, c'est vrai Londres est magnifique mais il voulait voyager dans d'autres endroits, voire d'autres civilisations, des aliens de tous. Il fait semblant d'être surpris lorsque sa femme Amy le regarde quelques secondes. Elle était étonnée du comportement du docteur. Celle-là aussi l'intriguer plus au point. Elle demandait pourquoi le docteur était posé ici huit ans en arrière, puis d'un commun accord, ils ont suivi le docteur qui chantonnait. De toute façon ça leur ferait du bien de manger de la nourriture familiale pas les nourritures bizarres, ce serait un soulagement.

- Pourquoi cette année docteur? demande Amy en le regardant tout en marchant devant eux. Le docteur leur guidait puisqu'il semblait déjà connaitre l'endroit.

- J'ai simplement choisi au hasard dit-il puis continua, - cette année n'est pas extraordinaire, seuls les humains, vous en étant humains. Cela vous semble pas agréable.

- Menteur...dit Rory

- Tu as dit quelque chose.

- Rien docteur. Rory efforce de sourire mais n'importe qui pourrait voir que c'était faux.

La rousse l'a regardé surpris, le docteur avait été dernièrement un peu bizarre, plus bizarre que d'habitude. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'inquiète le docteur, cela devait être quelque chose de grave pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

Ils marchent quelques minutes dans les rues mais la vérité ce qu'il n'y avait rien à voir, après tout ils avaient vécu cette année, de toute façon le docteur n'avait raison rien d'extraordinaire sur cette année. Ils continuent à parler jusqu'à l'arrivée du fast-food. Une fois dedans est après avoir commandé, ils sont allés tranquillement aller manger. Le docteur était un peu distrait, Amy manger tout en le regardant. Elle paraissait inquiète pour lui comme tous les jours. Rory faisait tout pour ne pas le regardait, il se sentait impuissant devant tant de calme. Il espérait voir prié pour que des aliens attaquer mais rien juste le silence dans la table. Rory n'avait pas cru un traité mot de ce le docteur avait dit tout à l'heure. Il était sûr que le docteur est venu faire quelque chose d'important et ça le mettait en rogne. Il était jaloux certes mais pas aveugle comme sa femme. Il a horreur de ses sentiments envers le docteur, il essaye à chaque fois d'être loin du docteur mais impossible. Rory savait qu'aujourd'hui c'était un jour important pour le docteur, il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une fille sinon son coeur ne supporterait pas. Le docteur commande encore pour faire oublier le silence de cette table. Le seigneur du temps savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici pour respect à Rory mais elle lui manquait trop et sa il ne pouvait pas empêcher. Le docteur savait qu'il allait faire souffrir son compagnon. Il n'était pas aveugle devant les regarder que lui lançât Rory parfois avec envie comme tous ses compagnons d'autres fois comme elle. Il a peur de leur confrontation parce que ces deux-là le tennait à coeur.

Au bout d'environ quinze minutes, dans lesquelles ils ont continué à parler, le Docteur est devenu inhabituellement tendu, tandis qu'il lançait des regards fugaces vers une table à côté. Amy, qui s'est aperçue de cela à l'instant, elle observa la table.

Cette femme était habillée en tenue de sport, elle parlait gaiement, en riant et en mangeant avec naturel. L'homme qui était à coté d'elle avait les cheveux noirs alors qu'elle avait les cheveux blonds et fanés. Ils semblaient complétement normaux sans aucune préoccupation et ils n'avaient rien de suspect. Cependant le docteur continua de lancer des regards triste spécialement à la femme blonde. Rory aussi était triste alors c'était elle. Il avait mal terriblement mal, il détestait le docteur en ce moment. Il s excusé auprès d'eux et il est allé au toillet. Sa femme le jeta un regard étonné mais le docteur n'a que des yeux que pour elle comme toujours et il passe en dernier plan. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain dépenser? Elle avait une femme charmante et très belle. Elle regarde la jeune femme qui était en train de rigoler avec son ami. Il rentre dans les toilettes, une larme glissa de ses yeux.

La rousse était sur le point de parler mais il fût interromppu par som marri qui était revenu. Amy avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient rouges mais ne dit rien. Sa femme s'approcha du docteur pour lui parler. Rory baissa son visage littéralement sur la table et cache avec ses bras. Le docteur continua à manger tout en regardant le couple. Amy parla d'une voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende.

- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ce couple? Tu les connais?

- Non. Réponds automatiquement le docteur. Amy le regarde en l'accusant de les avoir menti. Rory ne participe même pas à la conversation, il n'avait plus envie de quoi ce soi. Amy le regarde intensément et le docteur céda son dernier rempart.

- Oui je les connais. Le seigneur du temps soupire exaspérée.

-Qui sont-ils? non précisement qui est cette fille? dit -elle en le regardant directement dans les yeux mais le docteur l'esquiva. Sa compagne avait un peu mal, sa poitrine était très douloureuse en ce moment mais ne preta pas beaucoup attention.

- Elle s'appelle Rose et l'autre garçon qui est à coté d'elle est Mickey.

Rory prit son courage à deux mains et a demandé.

- Qui sont ces gens? Demande-t-il agressivement le docteur le note mais ne dit rien.

- Des vieux amis. Le docteur répondu tout simplement en recommençant à soupirer et terminer de manger ses frites. Il fait un geste pour ce levé mais Amy l'arrête el le prenant le bras et l'oblige à rester assit.

- Nous sommes venus les voir, pourquoi tu vas par les saluer? le docteur essaye encore de ses levés mais Amy serre son bras.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus les voir. dit le docteur en regardant tout mais pas Rory.

- Menteur, dit Rory, - Tu es nerveux depuis qu'on est rentrait ici et ne me dit pas que c'était juste pour manger. Aller réponds-moi? Dit Rory d'une traite, sa femme le regarde bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Le seigneur du temps reste encre son regarder en Rory.

- Ils sont tes compagnons de l'époque alors...

- Non Amy, il se souvient plus de moi.

- Pourquoi? demande Amy en sentant une jalousie de n'être en elle alors qu'elle regarde la blonde.

- Parce que c'est comme ça? Pourquoi tu rigoles le centurion.

-Oh rien docteur juste j'ai envie de rentré là. Je vous laisse.

Le seigneur du temps n'a pas pu l'arrêté parce que sa femme s'est mise devant lui. Il regarde son compagnon partir. Il soupire, c'était de plus en plus pire.

Le docteur était entrain de partir quand Amy lui cri dessous. La femme ce leva et vient demander si tout va bien.

- Oh ce n'est rien juste il a besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment.

- Ok, je m'appelle Rose Tyler et vous?

- Amy Ponds. Enchantée.

Elles se regardent encore un peu avant que Mickey n'arrive au même temps que le docteur. Le seigneur du temps resta figé en la voir.

- Rose. Chuchote à peine pour qu'elle attend. Il savait que c'était mauvais mais ainsi il n'avait pas pu éviter cette rencontre. Le seigneur du temps la serre contre ses bras comme au bon vieux temps. Après quelques minutes qui sont apparu longues pour le docteur, ils se sont séparée pour pouvoir se regarder. Il regarde Rose et voit leur aventure, les rires, les dangers, leurs sentiments. Il rappelle de chaque sensation vécue avec elle. Plus de deux cents ans avaient passé mais ses sentiments sont toujours là pour elle, sa Rose. Maintenant regardait ses yeux marron de Rose étaient difficiles. Elle ne reconnaisse plus mais aussi ses yeux sont éteints.

- Qui est tu? demande Rose d'une voix douce, le corps du docteur frémit. Cette l'avait manqué, tout chez elle. Il sourit juste pour Rose pour une dernière fois.

- Je ne peux pas de dire. Rose Inclina un peu la tête sans connaitre la raison. Elle fronce les sourcilles, le docteur sourit devant cette expression si parfaite. Il porte sa main sur le visage de Rose et la caresse avant de la retire. Il recula un peu pour laisser une distance respectable.

- Dans l'avenir tu le sauras, Rose Tyler. Elle leva un sourcil encore plus étonné lorsqu'elle a entendu son nom sortir de cet inconnu. Il rejoint Amy avant de l'embrasse et suffisamment loin, il dit:

- Adieu mon méchant loup.

La blonde le regardait les sourcils froncés. Le docteur continué à marcher sans retournait en arrière. Il s'arrête en voyant Rory devant la porte du Tardis, il perdit tout de suite son sourire.

- Rory ecoute je suis désolé pour...

- Ce n'est rien tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquait docteur alors laisse-moi tranquille.

- Rory. Il s'approche de lui mais son compagnon reculé jusqu'à rentrer dans le Tardis.

- Tu sais docteur, dit-il en marchant dans les couloirs, - Je souffre chaque jour de ce sentiment, elle m'oppresse le coeur. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire c'est vrai mais eviter surtout de retrouver tes dernières conquêtes devant moi. C'est tout ce que je te demander. Dit Rory en allant vers sa chambre. Mais avant le docteur l'arrête en le poussant sur un mur et l'embrasse passionnément. Les dents s'entrechoquer et leurs souffles se mêlent. Il pose la tête sur le front de Rory.

- je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. Rory le pousse, lui cri dessous, lui dit qu'il l'aime sans se rendre compte et ferme la porte.

" Moi aussi Rory je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé dans ma vie. Mon centurion...Mon âme soeur"

-FIN-FIN-

- Jolis fic mais docteur comment tu a osé me faire ça? Dit rory

- Je suis désolé Rory. Dit-il en courant pour attrapper Rory

- Bon moi je vais les laisse. Je vais écrire. Dit l'auteur

- Reviews. Dit Rose et Mickey


End file.
